Universal Savior Unmei
by dragontank1414
Summary: Unmei lives for one purpose, to right the wrong created by Champa, and bring her brand of peace to the universe, after the Universal tournament saw the erasure of the entire universe, but thankfully its subsequent revival. Her desires threaten not only her universe, but possibly all universes. Dragonball Super is owned by people who are not me and I profit nothing.
1. Kale Kidnapped!

**I was patrolling YouTube when I stumbled across the video "Dragonball Baddie Building - A How To" By MasakoX (who you may know as the voice of TFS Abridged Gohan and Goku). Now, the overall concepts he presented were so intriguing I wanted to flesh them out into a story. And no, this will not become a common theme, as I generally do not do commissions and prefer to generate my own ideas, but that basis given was detailed enough to give an idea of what this character should be like, but open ended enough to give me plenty of room for creativity and originality.**

 **Universe 6**

"Kale! How are we supposed to train together if you won't transform?" Caulifla was baring over her protege, while Cabba has taken several steps back; last time Kale transformed here Cabba almost lost his life. Caulifla's expression softens "Come on Kale. I know you can do it. I have a faith in you. You just need to focus." Kale frowns, finger on her chin "But... sis... the tournament is already over. There's no reason for training, is there?" Caulifla folds her arms "That's what you think. I intend on getting stronger and beating old man Goku. And you're going to help me." Kale nods a little "If you insist sis..." She clenches her fist and her hair sways in the breeze generated by her energy. Her hair flashes green and the ground is disturbed by her surge in power. But like pouring a gallon of water on an ember, it's over as soon as it has started.

"I'm sorry sis, I can't. I just... don't feel the need." Caulifla sighs "Well Cabba, I hope you are ready to go again because I'm not leaving here till I reach Super Saiyan 3." Cabba turns Super Saiyan "I suppose." Cabba suddenly becomes alert "You... sense that?" Caulifla nods "Feels like a powerful energy." From behind a boulder walks out a tall frost demon, with grey skin, red body gems and black bioarmor. He has spikes on his wrists and elbows, with long horns on his head and a mask over his mouth. His mask distorts his voice, giving it a demonic infliction "Kale. I am here for you. You two, stand aside. Girl, I suggest you come peacefully." Cabba clenches his fist "You're one of Frost's people. If this is about the tournament, your business is with me first!"

The frost demon's red eyes fix on Cabba "I believe I told you to leave. You can heed my advice or you can suffer for your stupidity, the choice is yours. But I won't warn you again." Caulifla steps in front of Kale and turns Super Saiyan "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't get to walk up to us and just start making threats. I'll have you know that we happen to be three of the strongest beings in this universe." He chuckes "Is that so?" Caulifla turns Super Saiyan 2 and dashes towards him, connecting with a hard right to his jaw. The frost demon is barely moved, and Caulifla growls in frustration, hitting him with a flurry of kicks and punches. He catches her kick, pulling her towards him and backhanding her away into the side of a cliff.

Kale watches Caulifla get sent flying and rushes to her side as Cabba dashes towards the frost demon. Cabba does not fair any better, receiving an uppercut to his gut that renders him unconscious. Caulifla puts her hand on Kale's shoulder "Run. I'll take care of this loser." She forces herself to stand "Lucky you I'm so winded from all our sparring or I might of finished you off already. Wadda you say to round two?!" She turns Super Saiyan 2 again, her aura pulsing around her and lightning arching around her aura. The frost demon brings his feet together, arms spread out wide "Very well." Caulifla dashes towards him, hand held back for a punch. The frost demon knees her in the gut, then grabs Caulifla by her throat, holding her in the air.

Caulifla struggles in her grasp and the planet shakes violently, Kale's aura destroying the ground around her and causing large chunks of earth to rise into the air "How dare you hurt my sis! You'll let her go if you value your life!" She roars out in rage, her eyes becoming blank as she transitions into her Berserk state. She fires a ki blast from her chest at the frost demon and he backhands it away casually, tossing Caulifla to the side as Kale dashes towards him. He holds out his hand and Kale suddenly transitions into her base form, the demon catching her by her hair before she could collapse from exhaustion. He puts two fingers to his forehead and vanishes.

Kale wakes up in a small bedchamber. The walls are metal, and the room has very few fixtures other than a few shelves and the bed she woke up on. She rolls out of bed and make sit to her feet, and the bed folds into the wall. She jumps a little and then turns to the door. There is no visible way to open the door from her side, so she tries to step closer to see if it is motion activated. She runs her hand along the face of the door, when suddenly it opens and Kale stumbles back from it. There, framed in the doorway is a 6 foot tall woman with light blue skin, kaioshin features including pointy ears, green eyes and even a set of Kai earrings. Her long white hair is tied back in a ponytail, with two long strands framing opposite sides of her face. She has on a black long sleeved shirt under her red and white trimmed jacket, complete with matching black pants and red boots.

Kale clenches her fists, and seeing no other way out, throws a right hook at the kaioshin. She grabs Kale's punch easily. She smiles down at Kale "Perhaps introductions are in order? My name is Unmei." Her voice was sultry, and she spoke with an eloquence that threw Kale of a little. She had recalled being kidnapped, and she knew the woman in front of her was no ally, yet Unmei's air of calm and her soothing voice set Kale at ease. She relaxes her stance, then she cups her chin "Well, I'm Kale. And..." She takes a step forward, fists clenched suddenly at her sides "I demand to know what's going on here!" Unmei raises her hand and Kale flinches. Unmei giggles and touches her head softly "So cute when you're flustered. Follow me, and I'll explain your purpose here."

Kale curiously looks around at all of the soldiers on the ship as they went about their business. These soldiers ranged in skin color, build, and sizes, from 4 feet tall to nearly 7 feet tall, wearing black body armor with the kanji for fate on the top right corner and on the back. Kale looks out one of the portside windows, unable to see anything other than the light of distant stars and maybe a distant planet she assumed to be her own. She looks up at Unmei "Um, Unmei, was it? I... would like an explanation of why I am here, if you wouldn't mind." Unmei nods and stops outside one of the windows "It's beautiful, viewing it all from here. Even more beautiful than viewing it from outside your house wouldn't you say? It all feels within your grasp."

She clenches her fist, then sighs "Enough distractions." She holds her hands behind her back as she turns to address Kale "I have need of your strength Kale. I watched the events that unfolded that led to the Universal Tournament. It was sad to hear that we nearly lost everything." Kale nods a little "Well I suppose the situation was sad." Unmei nods "And it was partly due to that Son Goku. But he is of little importance. The true cause of our woes was the God of Destruction, Champa." Kale tilts her head "How is it his fault?" Unmei turns to look out the window again "His job is to maintain the universe's mortal level, by destroying planets of well developed or violent races." Kale frowns "I don't understand how that maintains peace."

Unmei smiles "Think of the universe like a bush. The Supreme Kai is the roots, providing nutrients to make the bush grow. The God of Destruction is like a pair of sheers. When a part of the bush becomes sick and dies, that branch must be cut off." She raises her hand and the planet in the far distance explodes "Otherwise, the entire bush could die." Kale is too shocked to speak, and when her ability to speak returns she gasps out "Was... w-was that...?" Unmei smiles "It was. But don't fret my dear. You were always different from them. You are no more one of them than I am. No, now you are a Child of Fate." Kale stares up at her "C-child of Fate?" Unmei nods "Yes. Now, onto what is expected of you." She takes Kale's arm and Kale pulls her arm out of her grasp. Unmei turns to her "Come." Kale growls "I won't do a d-damn thing you tell me, you vile woman!" The ship begins to shake "Y-you blew up my planet, my friends, family, all those innocent people, and you killed my sis! That's unforgivable!"

Unmei nods "Grief is understandable, and to be expected." She snaps her fingers and they appear in a barren wasteland "So, by all means, I will allow you this chance to express your rage, so that we may begin taking steps towards you coping with your grief." Kale lets off pulses of ki, roaring as her bulk increases. She let's off an explosion of ki that sends rubble in every direction, Unmei covering her eyes to shield herself. Kale was on her in a heartbeat, the distance between the two of them spanned so quickly the ground under Kale is torn to pieces. Unmei turns aside Kale's frantic punches with her forearm, backing away as she effortlessly defends herself from the rage filled beast. Kale lets off a chest blast that detonates between her and Unmei, sending Unmei flying back. She digs in her heels but seems mostly unfazed by Kale's blast.

"As your anger towards your loss begin to consume you, you may be overcome with self-doubt and anger aimed at yourself, at what you could of done different. But don't allow it to control you." Kale howls in rage "Kill Unmei!" Her fist slams down on the ground and Unmei leaps back out of the way. Kale punches a rather large portion of rock towards Unmei, who uses a wave of her hand to send it away with telekinetic. Kale closes the distance and this time she manages to hit Unmei with a powerful uppercut, before sending her into the side of a cliff with a hard right to her torso. Unmei spits up blood, then closes her eyes and clenches her teeth. Kale charges towards her and she uses her energy to blow away the cliff behind her, closing the distance and appearing behind Kale. She chops Kale on the back of the neck and the resulting shockwave clears all of the rubble and dust in the air, cracking the ground under Kale's feet. She reverts back to her base form and Unmei grabs her by the back of her shirt "This one may take time."

Caulifla and Cabba land in a heap on Champa's planet. Vados lands in front of them, having transported them both to Champa's planet. Caulifla makes it back to her feet "Thanks for agreeing to train me Vados. This guy, he was like Frost, but his strength was insane. Like 20 of Frost." Vados smiles "Oh, you mean like that Frieza fellow?" Caulifla nods "Right, except this guy was big, not short and scrawny. And he kidnapped Kale. I intend on getting her back, but first I need to get strong enough to beat him." Vados' staff glows and she looks at it "My, looks like I got you two just in the knick of time. It would appear Planet Sadala is in ruin now." Caulifla goes wide eyed "I-it is? Is... is there anything left?" Vados brings up a holographic image of the asteroid field that was Planet Sadala "I'm afraid not." Caulifla drops to one knee, her expression blank as she tries to take in this new information.

Cabba looks at the image in horror "It... can't be true. You're lying." Vados sighs "I'm afraid not, Cabba. This is an unfortunate situation for the two of you, with only three of you left alive after this tragedy, one of whom is captured and possibly dead." Caulifla sobs into her arm, and Cabba puts a hand on her back, trying his best to comfort her "We will avenge them, I promise Caulifla." Caulifla makes it to her feet, her face weary, eyes red and puffy from crying "What are we going to do, get beat down again?" Cabba frowns "Caulifla, you're not giving-" Caulifla turns to him "Of course I'm giving up you moron! What hope do we have against that monster?!" Cabba clenches his fists at his side "Caulifla, I know you are distraught, but this isn't like you. The Caulifla I know would never back down from a fight. And the Caulifla I knew would never abandon her protege!" Caulifla hangs her head "I wasn't strong enough to protect her. And I'm not strong enough to avenge them all." Cabba nods "You will be. We both will be."


	2. Training

Universe 7  
Goku and Vegeta exchange blows on Beerus' planet. Since the tournament, Goku and Vegeta met up regularly to train together, mostly to stay at their peak. Goku would spend more time at home with family, as would Vegeta, and this routine began to grow familiar to the two Saiyans. Their respective wives were happy for the change, who were used to rarely, if ever, seeing their husbands, so getting some time off to train was an easy request. Gohan had even found time in his busy lifestyle to train alongside Piccolo, and occasionally spar with his father. While both Saiyans fought at the peak of their base strength, Whis watched on with mild interest "So, tell me Goku, have you made any attempts to utilize Ultra Instinct since the tournament?"  
Goku blocks Vegeta's high kick, dashing back from him "You know, the funny thing is, I don't feel that same power anymore. It was incredible, having it while it lasted. But I don't think I could ever access that form again, let alone turn into it at will." Whis nods "I suspected as much, given that I too do not sense this same power within you. To be honest, I still can't explain how you managed to summon such strength in the first place." Goku chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck "Well, I don't know either but that's never stopped me before." Vegeta smirks "If only being as dimwitted as you counted as a superpower." Whis' staff rings and he displays the holographic image of Vados "Dear sister. Did you call to say hi?" Vados frowns "I wish I was, instead of playing messenger for my little mortal friends. They wish to speak to Goku and Vegeta. Are they avaliable?"  
Goku and Vegeta walk over, Vegeta has his arms folded and he adverts his gaze "Present. Now what could anyone possibly want from us?" Cabba and Caulifla appear in the hologram. Cabba bows his head respectfully "Sensei. We need your help. A man-" Caulifla growls "Monster." Cabba looks over at her, then back to Vegeta "-came to our planet, and he kidnapped Kale. We were absolutely no match for him." Vegeta narrows his eyes "And? Why should we get involved, why don't you get stronger and deal with this problem yourselves?" Goku puts a hand on his shoulder "Vegeta..." Vegeta shakes him off "Kakarot, please. Going to defeat Black for the sake of my son was one thing. But you expect me to go to another universe to take care of this whoever just because he beat up a group of kids? Cabba, I thought I told you that a Saiyan's pride is the most important thing to him. Where was your pride when you let this man beat you and kidnap that Kale girl?"  
Caulifla steps in front of Cabba "You can talk all high and mighty about your stupid pride and how much stronger you are than us after you beat him, how about that?" Vegeta smirks "If you wanted it taken care of why don't you just hire Hit?" Caulifla clenches her fists "Because I thought maybe you would care! Because after he kidnapped Kale he vaporized our home planet." Vegeta hesitates "It's... gone?" Caulifla hangs her head "I... don't have anything to return home to. But I won't abandon my protege! And as much as I would rather do it myself, I'm struggling to even gather the strength to summon my ki. I just... don't know how to cope." Goku frowns "It's sad seeing her this way. Vegeta, this is pretty serious. Maybe it would be best if we lend a hand." Vegeta nods solemnly "Very well. Whis, take us to Universe 6."  
Universe 6

The frost demon walks into Kale's room as she comes to. Kale sits up "How do you two keep doing that?" He turns to her "It's magic. It's an emotional dampener. On someone with such a weak will, we can go as far as complete mind manipulation, allowing us to render you unconscious by overloading your synapses." He sets a tray of food on her bedside nightstand. It was a large tray of large cuts of meat, along with steamed rice and an assortment of sushi. Kale eyes him with contempt before she begins to eat. Being Saiyan, she devours everything put in front of her rather quickly. The frost demon chuckles, despite his perceived grave demeanor "Well, I was a fool to have brought you such a small portion. I imagine your fight with the mistress has worn you out."

Kale frowns "That mask kind of creeps me out... could you, take it off?" The mask folds back and the demon smiles "The name is Glaysar. I'm Unmei's right hand, and second only to her in power of everyone on this ship. I'm also her protégé. She has been teaching me a wide array of her abilities." Kale nods "And you're like Frost." He nods "I am. But I'm also different from him in nearly every way. I'm unusually tall for my kind, and unusually strong. I lack other forms, making this is my only state. But most important of all, I serve a true god, while he is a victim of his own ways, and lives as such." Kale tilts her head "So, you look up to Unmei quite alot." Glaysar nods "For her to accomplish the things she has is nothing short of godly. Once she brings order to the universe, then she will rule it not only as its kaioshin, but also its hakaioshin as well. True balance, in one being, of unquestionable power."

Kale frowns "That... sounds frightening to be honest." Glaysar smirks "It does sound frightening. But if you put your faith in her, you will find that she will be a rightful leader in this new era of peace." Kale purses her lips, then her face turns serious "She destroyed my home world. I'm hardly ready to forgive her any time soon, let alone put my faith in her." Glaysar nods "That's understandable. But were it not for your participation in the Tournament of Power, how long before Champa stumbles across your planet and destroys it on a whim? Some planets that are just beginning to show life never get the chance to develop fully before Champa destroys them out of boredom, or more appropriately, has his angel destroy them for him out of boredom. Truth is, Champa is terrible at his job. And there would not even be a need for any of this if he properly did his job."

Kale adverts her gaze. He wasn't wrong, that much was certain. She looks him in the eye "And how does she plan on creating peace?" Glaysar walks towards her bedroom window, staring out it "Through military might. Presence on every planet with space fairing technology. Control over the government of these planets. Unity under one Universal Emperor." Kale goes wide eyed "That's insane, not to mention that would require an army of massive proportions." Glaysar walks towards the door "It might. And the truth is, I might not live long enough to see it come to fruition. But she does not age. And she will not stop until her dream is realized. And should any planet come to be too difficult for her to control, she will ensure it simply ceases to be a problem."

Glaysar walks out the door and Unmei steps inside the door "Kale, please join me for my daily training session." Kale nods "I suppose... since I don't have another choice." Unmei folds her arms "You have a choice. You can leave anytime you want." Kale narrows her eyes "I have no home to return to." Unmei turns from her "Then I suppose you'll follow me?" Kale follows her reluctantly through the halls. Unmei turns into a large dome shaped room, with a central console. Unmei smiles "The center console is capable of manipulating the gravity in this room, an ability I myself possess. But, I can't work out efficiently while trying to channel my magic abilities." She takes off her jacket, standing in front of Kale in just her long sleeved shirt, pants and boots. She raises her hand and creates a large cube of stone. She walks to the console, turning it on.

Kale clenches her fist, transforming into her unique Super Saiyan form. Unmei clenches her fists and bulks up, her muscle mass doubling. She walks over to the block of stone, lifting it with one hand. Kale frowns "What's that?" Unmei switches hands, continuing to press the block "Katchin. Hardest material in the universe. Very dense and heavy. And with the added gravity, it's great for working out with." She tosses the block to Kale, who catches it with both hands and slides back a few feet, grunting from the effort "This is heavy!" Unmei grins "I'll take that back if you don't mind." Kale tosses it back and Unmei catches it, giggling "The world's most insane game of catch, wouldn't you say?" Kale nods, and Unmei tosses the block in the air, flips onto her hands and catches the block on her feet, doing vertical pushups with the block.

Kale does one handed vertical pushups alongside her "So why can't you use your magic while you work out?" Unmei grunts, switching from pushing the block up with two hands to pushing it up with one "I channel my magic in a way that amplifies my ki output, and my ki amps my physical strength. But I can't utilize many of my magical abilities while channeling my magic this way. It's mostly due to the fact that I recently developed this ability and haven't had time to use it. Thus the purpose for this session." She switches hands, grinning "The gravity doesn't seem to be affecting you much. Here, take this." Unmei kicks the block over to Kale and she catches it, using both hands to prevent her from collapsing under the weight. After several minutes she switches to one hand and they work out together for two hours.

The two women walk out of the room together, both winded and sweaty. Unmei smiles "I respect you alot Kale. You are different from alot of fighters." Kale looks up at her "How so?" Unmei smiles "Firstly, the key to your strength is your self-loathing. You hate your own weakness and strive to grow stronger. This particular method of self-examination seems self-destructive to some, but I believe it keeps your heart pure and your mind clear of hateful intent. I spent hundreds of years in a catatonic, meditative state, in which I looked deep inside myself for purpose. That was when Unmei was born." Kale smiles "That's actually kind of sweet." Unmei smiles "And of course you don't like to fight, but you will. I similarly feel that I myself have been backed into a corner. But I do not fight for myself."

Goku, Vegeta and Whis land on Champa's planet. Caulifla and Cabba stand on either side of Vados, with Champa in front of them. Champa looks back at Vados "I didn't agree to allow all these Saiyans on my planet Vados!" Vados giggles "Well Lord Champa, if you were so kind as to destroy this threat yourself, then perhaps they would not need to train here." Champa folds his arms "As if. This isn't my problem." Vados smiles "Well then we will take your complaint into consideration, and begin our training without your continued presense, if you don't mind." Champa huffs, walking to his castle. Vados smiles at Whis and Whis chuckles "Curt as usual dear sister." Vados giggles "Perhaps if he were less inclined to insult my cooking I would be a tad more agreeable." Whis smiles "I'll be going now. I expect my Saiyans returned to me in one piece." He chuckles at his humor and Goku smiles "Don't worry, we can handle anything that gets thrown our way."

Whis vanishes and Goku cracks his knuckles "So, what kind of opponent can we expect? I haven't had a good fight since Jiren and my blood is pumpin'!" Vados waves her staff, pulling up a holographic image of Glaysar "This frost demon is known as Glaysar. He is undoubtedly quite a bit stronger than Frost, though I don't believe he is stronger than Frieza. However he has more than brute strength. He is also able to use various magic spells, which he uses to manipulate his opponent. Of course this shoulld be no problem for a combatant like you Goku." Goku chuckles "Hehe, you must be referring to how well I fought against Hit." Vados nods "Indeed." Vados raises a finger "However, Glaysar is not even the leader."

The image changes to one of Unmei. Goku puts his hands on his hips "A Kaioshin?" Vados shakes her head "A Makaioshin. One of the demon realm." Goku frowns "Like.. what was his name Vegeta? The red skinned demon that was helping the..." Goku tilts his head up and cups his chin. Vegeta growls a little "You mean Dabura? Because that's not the same." Vados nods "Vegeta is correct. Demigra is a makaio, Unmei is a makaioshin, or a God of the Demon World." Goku stares at her holographic image "I dunno, she doesn't look evil to me." Vados smiles "Looks can be decieving, Son Goku. Do know know how kaioshin are born?" Goku shakes his head and the holographic image changes to that of a massive tree "This is a Kaiju. The Kaioshin themselves sprout from the fruits of these trees. Makaioshin are cast into the realm of the demons, as kaioshin are particularly adept at sniffing out evil in people's hearts. As are all gods."

Vados steps back "To prepare you for her magical abilities, I will use mine to distract you as you four spar together, to keep you on your toes and teach you how to avoid simple illusions. I do not know the extent to her magic, but I can warn you they will be numerous and they will be frustrating to overcome. Magic, after all, is more often limited by the imagination of the user than anything else." Goku smiles "I heard sparring, that's all I needed to know. So, Caulifla, ready for round two?" Caulifla gets in a fighting stance "I've been eager to punch something since that Glaysar showed his ugly mug." Goku chuckles "You say that like you have no plans of holding back. But don't transform." Caulifla glares "Why not?" Goku chuckles "Because I've seen you fight, and you're good, but you lack technique. If we are going to be fighting a trick fighter, technique should be our first focus. I'm going to show you my best techniques and abilities."

Caulifla turns Super Saiyan 2 "Screw that, I need to blow off some steam." Vegeta steps in front of Goku "Hey! We aren't here to play childish games! You brought us here to help you, and Kakarot is offering to train you. As much as I can't stand him I would be a fool not to acknowledge his technical knowhow! You will do as he says or we leave, is that clear?!" Goku puts a hand on Vegeta's shoulder "We don't have time to bicker. But Vegeta is right. I'm here to help you, and I'm telling you that learning these techniques is going to benefit you more than any amount of sparring could. But I promise we will still spar." He smirks and walks towards Caulifla "So?" Caulifla powers down "I'm ready when you are old man."

Glaysar walks into the dining hall where Kale and Unmei were enjoying lunch "Ma'am, our men have abandoned Seriba, per your orders. The planet is still in disarray since the riots began." Unmei nods "Thank you for the report." She closes her eyes, then snaps her fingers "It's taken care of. Have them move on to reenforce the men at Resei." Glaysar nods and leaves. Kale frowns "Did you..." Unmei nods "Sadly. If it's any consolation, these particular savages made plans to conquer neighboring planets in order to drain those planets of resources. I gave them every opportunity I could." Kale frowns "Then why did you outright blow up my planet?" Unmei frowns "Well, I wish I could give you an easy answer. But my motives for destroying your homeworld are complicated." Kale narrows her eyes "Uncomplicate it." Unmei smiles "In time, all will become clear. I only ask for your trust."

Dr. Rota rushes into the room "Miss Unmei!" Kale tilts her head "Dr. Rota?" He looks over at Kale and goes wide eyed, stumbling back "Kale?!" Unmei smiles "Yes, you two know each other. Kale, Dr. Rota is one of my lead scientists. Despite how... silly he might seem, he's actually a brillliant man." Dr. Rota bows "Thank you ma'am. I finally cracked the code." He holds up a small device, that looks similar to a stopwatch "This device should be able to lock on to the signature of the wish orbs." Unmei smiles "Oh? Does it work?" He smiles "Try it yourself." She turns it on and it picks up one signature, right on top of them "Oh, there is the one I've already taken. So it does work. Glaysar will be pleased to be off this ship. But why such a small interface?" Dr. Rota smirks "Oh, I thought of that, so I made it compatible with the ship's onboard map computer, so the universe map will show the location of the orbs." Unmei nods "Well, you've outdone yourself this time. And in such a short time."

Unmei holds Glaysar the device "You know your mission." He nods "I will return with the other 6 balls." He dismisses himself and Unmei turns to Kale "Once I have the dragonballs, and my wish, then I can complete my mission to spread my influence and control across the universe." Kale frowns "Wait, you already have one of the dragonballs?" Unmei nods and Kale goes wide eyed "But how? Those things are the size of planets!" Unmei pulls a dragonball out of her pocket, which is the size of a quarter "I found this one floating out in the middle of nowhere space. Shrunk it down to a more reasonable size." Kale takes the dragonball, examining it "Wow, you can do that?" Unmei nods "To just about any inanimate object. Even magical ones. But I can't shrink people. I imagine it would be fun to do so." Kale frowns "That wouldn't be fair." Unmei shrugs "That's true."

Glaysar's ship splits off from the mothership. He pulls up the universal map "Gathering the dragonballs in this universe will be easy. Making the jump to Universe 7 will be tricky." One of the soldiers, a red skinned demon in the signature black armor walks over "The ship isn't built for that kind of jump. The master did say that you would find a way. Do you have a plan sir?" Glaysar chuckles "We will see. In the meantime, we have 3 more balls to gather." He nods and takes the helm of the ship, the ship becoming a bustle of activity as everyone prepares for their jump into the deeper parts of space where the first dragonball awaited them.

Caulifla and Goku were image training after a hard sparring session. Image Goku grins "Alright, lets see what you learned!" Caulifla cracks her knuckles getting into her fighting stance. Goku charges her first and they exchange blows. Caulifla uses an afterimage to dodge Goku's right, appearing behind him and kicking him in the back. Goku flips forward, springing off his hand and vanishing. Caulifla uses Instant Transmission at the same time, appearing behind Goku. Goku instinctively spins to kick Caulifla and she blocks his kick, blocking his follow up heel kick. The force sends Caulifla flying back and Goku chases after her, going for repeated right and lefts. Caulifla's aura flares red and she appears behind Goku, elbowing him in the back. He front flips out of the way of her diving kick, turning to her "I'm glad you have been paying attention. I would hate to think I wasted my time."

Caulifla brushes off her pants "Don't worry, I'm more than ready for the fight ahead." Goku nods "You have learned and mastered many techniques over the last few days. There is one thing missing." Caulifla folds her arms "Oh?" Goku nods "God ki. Without god ki, you could never compete on oour level. We could perform the ritual, but in order to do that, we need two more Saiyans." Caulifla tilts her head "What ritual? Is it some kind of shortcut to get god ki?" Goku nods "In a sense." Caulifa folds her arms "Then I refuse. I'm going to find my own way to obtain god ki. In the meantime, Super Saiyan 3 should suffice. Let's go rescue Kale." Goku nods and cuts their image training off, both making it to their feet and Goku locks eyes with Vegeta "She's ready."


	3. The Ultimate Assassin

Unmei walks between the crowd of her kneeling soldiers as she approaches the large temple ahead. The Rouni were a new up and coming race whose society were run by the high ranking priests, those deemed worthy through ritual of communing directly to their gods. Unmei approaches the three high priests, who wore long blue robes and carried walking sticks. Their race were tall in stature, averaging from 6 feet to 8 feet, with the priests just below 7 feet. They were all monoeye, with pale yellow skin and purple freckle-like features on their jaw and long neck. The one in the middle approaches Unmei, and she reads his mind, discerning their language for easy translation "Can you understand my language?"

Unmei nods "I understand you." They stare at each other and exchange surprised gasps. He turns back to her "How is this possible? Who taught you our language?" Unmei smiles "I do not require training. My name is Unmei, and as you can tell by the men behind me, and the large metal device that allows me to move amongst the stars, I am a god." They mutter her name several times and then drop to both knees, raising their cupped hands towards her as if asking for more "Exalted one. Please, come meet your children." Unmei smiles "I would love to." She walks towards the large temple, walking alongside the priests. She stops when she feels a change in the air, turning to see the priests are frozen in place.

"Turn around. I never assassinate a target in the back." Unmei takes a deep breath "Hit the Infallible." Hit slowly pulls his hands out his pockets "Yes. You know of me then?" Unmei nods "And I prepared for the chance someone would hire you to kill me. What are the odds I could pay you more?" Hit smirks "If that is your plan, I hope you are adept at thinking on your feet." Unmei giggles "Oh no. I just figured buying you would be easier than beating you. But now that I think about it, fighting you would be great exercise." Hit clenches his fist "Turn and face me then, Unmei." She turns to Hit and he punches towards her. She creates a dimensional hole that his blast travels through, reappearing beside him. He vanishes and she leaps straight in the air, taking a kick to the back that sends her through a tree.

Umei rolls back to her feet, brushing herself off "I thought you didn't assassinate a target in the back." Hit appears several feet in front of her "That wasn't a killing blow, I merely ment to ground you." Unmei fires a blast at Hit and he vanishes, landing a knuckle blow to the sternum, causing her to cry out in pain. She lashes out with a spinning kick and her foot passes through him. She lands on both feet and lunges at him, her strikes passing through him. He plants his fist in her gut, causing her to double over. He sends her flying back with a straight left. He casually walks towards her and she stands, growling "Your abilities are becoming more and more frustrating." He thrust his fist forward and the invisible ki blast hits her chest, causing her eyes to go white and she collapses on her face, dead.

Unmei appears in front of Hit and he looks around, confused, and finds that they are in the same spot they were standing in when their fight began. The priests eye him warily "Are you a friend to the goddess?" Hit shoves his hands in his pockets "What-" Unmei narrows her eyes "What happened? Well, I simulated the battle with an image training session. For the fifth time, you killed me. But that gave me plenty of time to get an idea of how to beat you." Hit growls "I can't stand the idea of you in my head." Unmei smirks "Consider yourself lucky that I couldn't just erase your memory." Hit pulls his hands out of his pockets and Unmei turns to face him. He lunges towards her and vanishes, making her go wide eyed. He always opened with his Flash Fist Crush. But he knew she knew that.

Unmei leaps back a second too late, Hit's fist connecting with her gut. She coughs up blood, doubled over and gasping for air. He vanishes and she turns at the last second, blocking his punch with her forearm. He uses his Time-Skip to attack her from several angles and she manages to block most of the shots, or at least redirect them. She creates a barrier and Hit shatters it with a left handed strike, his right hook connecting with her chest and sending her back through a tree. She rolls in mid air, thrusting her hands forward and firing a ki blast at him. The ki blast passes through him and he rushes towards her. She slides to a stop, and Hit appears behind her. He goes wide eyed, looking down to find her elbow planted in his side.

"I'm understanding your technique, and I can read your mind to know where you will attack me next." Hit smiles "You know, if you continue to tell me how you are besting me, I will simply shift tactics to overcome this disadvantage." He vanishes and Unmei gets in her fighting stance. Hit assaults her in his Time-Skip, appearing behind her with his back to her. All the hits register at once and she drops to her knees, coughing up blood "Target eradicated." Unmei stands shakily "Not quite." She turns to him "Not when my victory is so close at hand, and my utopia is just past the horizon." Hit looks over his shoulder at her, slowly walking forward a few feet from her "You're in no condition to continue. Give up." He turns to her, right hand out of his pocket as he prepares his Flash Fist Crush.

Unmei forms a ki blast in her hands "Never. I've worked too hard to get this far." Hit's Flash Fist Crush travels towards her and Unmei appears behind him, her mirage in front of him fading, and she lands a kick to the side of his head. He flies through several trees coming to his senses and digging his heels into the ground "A mirage." Unmei appears in front of him with a hard punch and he becomes intangible, turning to her as he passes through her harmlessly and landing a chop to the back of her neck. Unmei appears behind him and kicks him into the ground "Disrespectful." He pushes himself to his feet "I made solid contact." She shrugs "Multi-Form technique." Hit smirks "And you ignored my advice it seems." Unmei shrugs "It's a force of habit. I train alot of my subordinates, so I'm used to explaining to them exactly why they are failing to defeat me."

Hit stands and brushes off his trenchcoat "A job doesn't usually take this long, so you should be proud. But I've faired better than you would give me credit for." Unmei's right foot slides back, left hand forward with her palms down in an x shape stance. Unmei's ki envelopes her, white with black lightning. Hit dashes towards her, vanishing with his Time-Skip. He reappears in front of her and her strike goes through him. He appears in his original spot and his Flash Fist Crush flies right towards her. She just barely dodges a fatal blow, the blast hitting her in the shoulder and breaking her collarbone. She cries out in pain and her arm goes limp. She puts her hand to her broken collarbone and it heals. She clenches her fists, causing her bulk to increase slightly, tearing off her tattered jacket and clenching her teeth. Hit narrows his eyes "No more illusions? No more games? Just a fight? Very well, you weren't fairing well either way."

Hit dashes towards Unmei, vanishing. Centimeters before his punch would of connected in his Pocket Dimension she backhands Hit away. Hit crashes into the ground and rolls back on his feet. Unmei appears in front of him, uppercutting him in the gut. She hits him with a right hook that sends him flying back. Hit lands on his feet, moving towards her in his Pocket Dimension. She dodges his punch, holding a ki blast to his chest and blasting him back far. He hits the side of a cliff, coughing up blood "Impossible." Unmei appears in front of him and connects several rights and lefts to his torso, pounding him into the side of the cliff. She floats back from him, her bulk decreasing. Hit vanishes and Unmei dodges his punch, chopping him in the back of the neck. He turns to her "How can you move in my Time-Skip like that?"

Unmei forms a blade of ki on her arm "Since there is nothing you can do about it, you should know I marked you with my magic. It allows me to enter your pocket dimension using my Instant Transmission to lock onto that magic sigil. There is no where for you to run." Hit gets in his fighting stance "And here I thought Jiren was the most annoying opponent I had ever fought. And then I met you. But a job is still a job." Hit narrowly avoids a swipe of her ki blade and the cliff behind him slides in half. He avoids her sword slashes, landing a left, right and a spin kick to her chest. She avoids his diving kick and they both go for a spinning high kick at the same time. Hit goes on the defensive, avoiding her ki blade. A blade forms on her other arm and she goes for wild slashes and thrusting attacks that Hit avoids or deflects with expert timing.

Unmei goes for a backflip kick and Hit leaps back from her. She lands on her feet, leaping towards him and they exchange shots across the sky. Hit catches her ki blade between his fingers and connects a right to her chest "Even if I can't use my Time-Skip, I'm leagues above you." Her aura flares to life "It's true. And you did too much damage to me already, I wasn't able to maintain my transformed state for long..." Her arm blades fade and she smiles "What do you say we play a game of hide and seek." She vanishes and Hit growls "I don't have time to play children's games..." He closes his eyes "She's gone. But I never fail a contract."

Goku and Caulifla exchange looks as Dr. Rota dashes around his lab, grabbing things frantically "I should of known you would come back for me eventually! I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to learn my secret! The secret to my power!" Caulifla walks towards him "Hey, you! Where is Unmei?!" Dr. Rota stops, dropping everything he was carrying "Oh, her? She's... somewhere, on a mission to meet a bunch of locals." Goku frowns "And I was really looking forward to fighting her. I don't want to have to chase her down. Maybe we could just wait here until she comes back." Goku tilts his head "What are you doing on her ship?" Caulifla folds her arms "Isn't it obvious you dunce? He works for her." Kale runs over and hugs Caulifla from behind "Sis! I thought you were dead!" Caulifla loses her balance and collapses to the floor. Caulifla clenches her fists "Kale! Don't jump me like that! I could of accidently hit you out of reflex!" Kale stands quickly "Im sorry sis! Are you okay?!"

Caulifla stands, brushing herself off "I'm fine, and I'm... happy to see you. Really happy." Kale smiles and blushes "I'm happy to see you too sis." Goku smiles "Reunions are awesome." Caulifla puts a hand on Kale's shoulder "Are you okay?" Kale nods "I'm fine. Just... I'm heartbroken about our people." Goku frowns "I've been thinking about that. Do you think we could gather the dragonballs and wish it back?" Caulifla perks up "I never thought of that! But, finding them would take forever!" Goku scratches the back of his neck "Well you're in luck, I know someone with a radar to track them." Caulifla pumps her fist "Alright! You hear that Cabba?" She turns around and Unmei has Vegeta and Cabba by the throat. She tosses them aside "Kale, here." Kale frowns and walks to her side. Vegeta stands "I can't believe she took me down with a pathetic illusion and hit me unaware."

Caulifla frowns "Kale." Kale looks away "Please. Just listen to her. You'll understand." Unmei eyes Goku "Son Goku. I never imaged we would meet in person. But nontheless, it is a pleasure to meet you." Goku waves politely "Yo!" Caulifla takes a few steps forward "Cut the fancy talk and start explaining yourself lady!" Unmei looks over at Kale "Such a fiery temper. That must be why you admire her, Kale." Caulifla turns Super Saiyan and Unmei raises her hand, Cauifla reverting to her base form. Caulifla stares at Unmei, confused "But... I..." Unmei frowns "There will be no fighting on my ship. Now, I owe you an explanation as to why I had your friend here kidnapped and why I destroyed your home world."

"I am a makaioshin-" Goku nods "We know, Vados told us!" Unmei raises an eyebrow "Very well. That saves me a few minutes of rambling. What she probably didn't tell you is how I left the demon realm. I meditated for centuries, focusing my power, developing my magic and learning to supress the evil in my heart. Thanks to this, I obtained purity of mind and spirit. I knew that my awakening would lead me to a higher purpose and after this I was approached by Vados, who had taken note of my strength and wished for me to be in the Universal Tournament." Goku goes wide eyed "You mean we could of fought in the tournament Champa held? Man I'm so dissappointed. But I did get to fight Hit so it was totally still worth it." Unmei frowns "Except I didn't want to fight for profit, or for fun. I fight for a purpose. My purpose became very clear, however, when I saw the selfishness that Champa displayed when he carried out his duties as God of Destruction."

She begins to pace "I had already aquired a small following, and had access to a fleet of ships, so my mission became clear. Spread my influence and grow stronger, so that I could usurp Champa as God of Destruction. That was, until the Tournament of Power. At which point I realized that Champa's ineptitude nearly cost us everything that we know, and simply taking over his role wouldn't be enough. It was clear that in order to save this universe from possible annihilation, peace would need to be forged across the universe. So, I will assume the role of both kaioshin and hakaioshin, creator and destroyer. And I will rule this universe as it's Universal Savior and one true god." Vegeta stands "Your ego isn't any different from that freak Zamasu." Unmei shrugs "I don't know this Zamasu but I assure you that this isn't ego. It's not about me, it's about the survival of our universe."

Goku scratches the back of his neck "If you were so worried about the survival of the universe where were you during the Tournament of Power?" Unmei smirks "Vados wasn't willing to recruit me or my associate Glaysar, due to Champa berating her about picking fighters that were bad for his image. Though sadly, I must say that the end result would not have been very different, as I do not believe I would be able to beat you at Mastered Ultra Instinct." Goku chuckles "Yeah, it's quite a power boost. Lucky you I can't just do it at will. Not that I would. Because that wouldn't be very fair." Unmei nods "While I can respect your intrinsic desire to fight fair, I must warn you that I do not believe in doing so myself." Goku grins "All the more interesting. That means I don't need to hold back!" Unmei frowns "Our fight will have to wait."

Vegeta clenches his fist "The hell it will!" Unmei folds her arms "I have no intention fighting you in my current condition." Goku chuckles "Is that all? That's easily fixed." He tosses her a Senzu Bean and she catches it. She eyes it warily and Goku smiles "Well? It's a Senzu Bean. Eat it so we can fight. It'll restore your strength." Unmei pops the bean in her mouth, chewing on it and swallowing. She goes wide eyed "That certainly did the trick. Your desire to fight me at my peak is overriding your ability to use common sense." Vegeta chuckles "That's because he doesn't have common sense." Unmei smirks "We cannot fight here. I'll transport us somewhere else." They appear in the surface of a planet with blue skies, barren wastes and two stars that served as suns.

Goku smiles "Finally! I've been wanting to fight you since I got here!" Unmei smirks "Just be happy I didn't teleport you into a nearby star." Goku chuckles "If you think that would be enough to beat me then this fight might be shorter than I thought." Unmei gets in her fighting stance "Well?" Goku gets in his fighting stance "Alright, here I go!" He dashes towards her and she blocks his left and right punches, dodging his high kick and blocking his followup heel kick. He backflips from her and she fires a salvo of ki at Goku. She deflects them aside, closing the distance and using an afterimage to get behind her. She turns and catches his punch, turning him upside down and kicking him in the gut, sending him through several boulders. The dust is blow away and Goku turns Super Saiyan, dashing towards Unmei.

Unmei raises her hand and his Super Saiyan form fades. Unmei hits the surprised Goku with a hard shot to the gut, following this up with several punches and kicks. She high kicks him back far, then holds out her hand "I apologize, but I don't intend on letting this fight draw out much longer, Son Goku." The red blast in her hand has a black core, and lightning crackles around it "Fateful Retribution!" She fires the blast at Goku and his hands drop to his sides "Kamehameha!" He thrusts his hands forward and his ki wave meets her blast. The two attacks struggle for a few seconds but Unmei's blast easily overwhelms Goku's. There is a massive explosion and Unmei shields her face from the dust and debris.

As the smoke clears Goku walks out of the smoke "So you're a fair bit stronger. And you've prevented me from transforming. You're going to be a challenge." Unmei cracks her neck "This body wasn't meant for combat, so I have to do something to ensure you can't get the upper hand over me." Goku dashes towards her and they exchange blows again, Unmei deflecting his attacks. She retaliates with a swipe of a ki blade and Goku leaps back to avoid it, the blade grazing his gi and slicing it open. Goku goes on the defensive, dodging slash after slash of her ki blade, cuts appearing on his cheek, arms and leg. Caulifla flies towards Unmei and Kale cries out "Sis no!"

Everyone freezes. Unmei has both Goku and Caulifla held at bay, a ki blade to their throats. Kale sobs and Unmei glares at Cauifla "Kale, I know you care for this Saiyan, but when has she shown you she cares?" Caulifla goes wide eyed "What is that supposed to mean?! I care about Kale plenty!" Unmei smirks "Sure you do. When Glaysar came to take her you were trying to force her to fight you because you needed a good challenge, because of your selfish pursuit to get stronger. And after Glaysar beat you, you fled the planet. Not after the one who captured her, but off to Champa's planet to train." Caulifla growls "I wasn't strong enough to rescue her yet." Unmei rolls her eyes "Of course. You would make any excuse to train, because being power hungry is part of your nature. But Kale is different. She doesn't want to be stronger for the sake of obtaining strength. Her power comes from something pure, not something as empty an emotion as anger. Or something as arbitrary as some tingling feeling."

Goku deflects her blade aside while she is distracted and she turns back to him, trying to thrust the other blade into him. He knees her in the gut hard. As they exchange shots Caulifla looks over at Kale, who is on the verge of tears. Caulifla turns back to Unmei as she kicks Goku back "You're wrong about me. I do care about Kale. And I don't think there is anything wrong with my desire to get stronger. It's a part of who I am, and I embrace it. I'm proud to be a Saiyan. At least I'm not some self-righteous, holier-than-thou bi-" Unmei appears behind Caulifla "Choose your next words carefully." Kale screams out "I can't watch this anymore, and I'm not going to let you hurt my sis!" Unmei turns to Kale as she begins to transform. A grin spreads across her face and she backhands Caulifla away. Goku rushes to Caulifla's side and Vegeta distances himself from Kale as she transforms into her berserk state.

Kale walks towards Unmei slowly "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! I'll kill you!" Unmei puts her hand over her own heart and draws a purple ki from her chest "You won't kill me... you would rather kill Goku for me." She thrusts her hand forward and Kale's eyes turn red, her aura turning purple, and her bulk increasing slightly. She howls in rage and her scream shakes the ground as the darkness form consumes her mind. Her power levels out and Kale's attention turns to Goku, who pushes himself to his feet "I have a bad feeling about this..." Caulifla goes wide eyed "What did you do to her?!" Unmei frowns "It does not pride me to say it, but I took advantage of her rage clouding her mind to take control of her." Unmei's bulk increases and she too takes on a darkness form of her own, but her eyes are blank white and she has no aura, only the constant crackling of purple lightning around her.

Caulifla and Goku stand next to each other. Caulifla turns Super Saiyan 2 and Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue. Unmei turns to Vegeta and he turns Super Saiyan Blue "Noticed me, have you?" Cabba turns Super Saiyan 2 "It's time for you to play for what you did to my friends, and what you did to my planet."


End file.
